Seventeen Alex Rider
by Kimetjuh
Summary: On the age of seventeen, Alex Rider is trapped. He don't want to be a spy anymore, but he also loves to be a spy. He does not know what to do with himself but M16 doesn't care. They contact him even they didn't want to use Alex anymore after what happend.


Fanfiction (temporary title):  
>Seventeen year old Alex Rider, trapped by himself<p>

Datum: 16 October 2011 23:24  
>©Kimberley Roquas<p>

1.  
>His glamorous brown eyes stared into the distance, His hair of gold was cut shortly.<br>Alex Rider wasn't known as the youngest spy of the United Kingdom, not here in this environment. Here he was the boy who didn't spend much time on school, but still pass the next year. Because he didn't spend much time at school, not many students even know his name, when he was on school he was every year the new boy of the class. He didn't care to much about that fact. He knew when he was a long amount of time at school, M16 would pick him up soon for a new mission. First he would struggle, shout he doesn't want to cooperate with them and want to be a normal boy and fight with arguments that they can't make him do the missions. But like always they have their way. They would force him with their high powers which are their control about money, politics and the orphan house. More often they threat Jack to send her back to the United States, that's almost the worst threat they have and use. Jack Starbright was my au pair, and is now my guardian but also my best friend. Eventually I would give in, I had to I'm only seventeen and don't want to spend years in an orphan house. My parents died, and my uncle who was as a father to me, I'm on my own.

When I look into the distance a light shadow appears in front of my eyes. For a couple of seconds I blink my eyes, so I can sharpen my vision. A girl with the most beautiful smile looks straight in my eyes. Her green eyes looks adventurous, while she is speaking I can only imagine what it would be like to touch her cheek, to feel how soft it is. 'Did you even understand one word I just said?' The girl put her hands on her hips while she walked away to sit next to him. 'Of course I did but I've got short memory, so I would blame my brains for not be able to repeat the things you just said' he smiled smart to the girl who gave him butterflies. 'You smartass' she laughed too. When the bell rings his tune, the youngsters new they had to go inside the building where dreams where forbidden and nightmares ruled there daydreams. School began again after a long term break in the sunny afternoon. 'Well bye then' she said, they stood up and walked away like snails. Slowly they were separated, and he didn't even know her name.

'I don't even know what her name is' I thought by myself. The class was boring as hell, the teacher teach me things I already know a long time ago. I dreamed away and I know I could do that without being punished. Because of the missions M16 give me, and the military training I have to do, I do not spend a lot time at school so the teachers leave me alone knowing I'm not useful in class. With "not useful" I mean i don't have to speak in class or answering questions or explain things. Jealous eyes look my way when I'm obviously dreaming away, thinking about the missions I did, or the experiences I already have on my ages of seventeen years. Like now I dream about my ex-girlfriend Sabina Pleasure. Why did she had to move to the USA? On the other side when I've got a mission again she is not in danger. One sight of relieve light up my tired shoulders. Alex dream as hard as you can, stare in the distance, and be on that happy spot where your parents are, hugging and kissing you like a child you were once before. Just like in the time I still was naïve or more importantly, I had innocence.

2.  
>After a long school day, Alex returned home where he slams the door and run up the stairs. 'Good afternoon for you too!' yells Jacky towards the stairs. 'Good afternoon Jacky, I'm burned out of school' he yelled back. When his door falls in the lock the last sound is the short click. His hands move fast over the keyboard of his laptop, when he open his mail and reply on one of his messengers. 'Not again' he sight when he briefly closes his eyes. <em>'Dear Alex Rider,<em>

_We've heard about your top feat in climbing we decided to reward your world record with a price of one thousand pound, also your name will be written in the hall of fame in the section mountain climbing. At last the press will interview you soon, after we have your permission for that. You can give your permission to click on the following link… bla… bla… bla… '. _Now I have to tell them I don't want the fame of my feat because… because what? I'm a spy, obviously I can't tell them that, that's the reason my name can't be link with everything that's open for public. Fast I close my tabs in my browser, when I feel to soft common hands of a good friend, Jacky. 'Tell me what's wrong now' she whispers in my ear. 'I can't settle you up with that you know that' I muttered angrily on purpose. I wasn't angry about her being nice, but on the people who made my life so complicated but fun. Complicated because I can't be good in something without somebody know that, but fun because I secretly love the excitement when I'm on a mission and everything works out fine. 'And you know I won't sleep when you won't tell me about the thing you don't want to talk about' she gasped for air. 'That's a mouthful' she sighted as she comb my hair with her hands. 'I think I'm just tired of being invisible, I can't show myself to the world like I'm really am. I'm not a showoff like you know, but I think I just want sometimes that public attention I think I deserve. You know… I've got a world record and nobody knows about it, because I can't let them know.' I signed to the screen while I clicked my browser window open again. Jacky read the mail and smiled silent. The smile washed away soon when she saw my face. 'I'm sorry darling, life is unfair'. One hand rubs on my face for the last time, when she walked out of my room, knowing that I need my own space to process my thoughts and feelings. One slam on my laptop with my fist give me the final realize of my anger feelings, I turn away of my laptop while it make a terrible noise. I let myself fall on my bed and sleep for hours.

When I open my eyes again, I prayed I could back to the dream world. 'No, leave me alone Alan!' I shouted to the chief special operations of the M16. 'It's mister Alan Blunt for you Youngman' he laughed. 'No I'm just kidding as you noticed' my eyebrow raised, he never makes jokes, so he has to be an alien. 'I brought you here because I need you for an operation…' While he spoke I interrupted, I was still in a bad mood, I wanted rest and thinking about the last couple of years I didn't want to be a spy anymore. 'I won't do it, whatever the operation goes about, I won't help you anymore Blunt'. He simple laughed like I was that fourteen year old again. Suddenly he stopped and started applauding. 'Great acting skills, now we move on and have a chat about the operation.' He walked circles around my bed where I was laid in, in the wooden vacation bungalow I didn't knew. 'Wait, before I get mad on your last phrase, how do I get here? This is not my own bed!'. 'I thought you know us better by know, we took you with us so you could join us here in Quebec.' He spread his arms like he want to hold a Victorian villa. So I was in Quebec, laid in a bed in a wooden house, with several people standing around me. I was chained so I couldn't walk away, not fast at least. 'Right, and second I didn't act, you're a whole act by yourself' I point my finger at him angry. 'I know you would be obstructive like you always do, but you know like I know, that you always do what I tell you to do. You don't have many options and the one you have aren't in your favor.'  
>'I know it always goes your way, but this time you've got nothing to me with.'<br>'You think so…' He laughed for the second time, now it scared me, I over thought the options I may have, but couldn't find something threatening. 'Option one…' he counted on his fingers, 'You do as I told you so and everything goes fine… Two; you will go to an orphan shelter were we tell them you a terrible child with several problems… Three; Jacky will lose her visa for the United Kingdom and has to go to the United States again… Four…-' these were old Threats but still they caged my in the old position. When I thought about my options I knew how to defend myself against them, know I was frozen as I stared to the man who gave me a lot of choices an give me no choice at the same time. 'Like you said, you know that I know I have to do this, right' Hopeless as I was, I listen to the task he gave me, like he gives me everything I did had and still have.

3.  
>'But hold on a second, why do you want me back, since you didn't believe me and I had to find a lot of dirt about you guys I thought I will finally lose you.'<br>'You thought wrong; also we know what you've been up to for the last three years.' He smiled scary as he stood still in front of my face. Now you have decided, he remembered me. As always I would give an, and I hated myself for that. As soon I spoke out my decision he pulled me out of my bed, we walked through the door to headquarter of M16 in Quebec. The snow I felt under my bare feet, was icy, just like thousands of shave knifes pinch my feet at the very same time. My jogging trousers kept my legs warm, just like my long-sleeved T-shirt. Only my ears couldn't say the same thing at all, soon I had trouble hearing the things Blunt said to me about the mission I was going to participate in. 'Here in Quebec there are several clue's about the strange missing of the persons I told you about…' his face looked like he smelled something nasty 'The clues are at the hospital, the office of Burns&Smithse, an alley at Rue Saint Paul street 160, behind the Mistral Gagnant Inc. Its nearby the old port of Quebec, we don't make it any difficult for you.' He winked, his voice sound contemptuously, the anger spark he had felt in his stomach flared up again. 'I'm not a child anymore Blunt' the name was spoken contemptuously as well. 'I lost my innocence a long time ago, treat me like an adult will yea!'. 'You know I won't give you what you want.' That was double but true, he always gave him the missions, he was force to do, sometimes… Alex thought that Blunt cared about him, like times he is in real danger, but then the things turn back like the always do, he shows his I-don't-care face and walked away. The inside of headquarter was chic, black, steel and a lot of glass were the decoration of the building. Also a big fireplace warmth his cold feet and ears. 'Do you have all the information in one pocket?' I asked. 'Just like in the old days' he gave me the map with thousands of paper in it. 'I will read, I suppose I get a room here where I can concentrate myself on this' with one hand I drag the pocket in the air like it was fifty kilos of weight hold up. 'We've certainly have a room for you, but first things first, your gadgets.' Tulip walked by, she was with her head in the clouds because she didn't even recognize me! So I yelled her first name, like she was hit by a gun her shocked face looked at me and smiled which became a sad face. 'Dear Alex, Alex how? Alan!' Alan walked to his office he knew that I know where I could find Smithers the gadget king of M16. 'I fell asleep home, and I woke up in Quebec, the same old song' I rolled my eyes. 'I wish you weren't the best spy, than you could be just yourself'. 'That's just the problem, I'm myself'.

4.  
>After a long talk with Tulip Jones I went to Smithers. 'I thought you never would come to me! Hopefully you didn't forget me youngster!', 'How could I forget you, you gave me gameboys, pencils and bikes with special powers' I winked him while I smiled. 'My ears told me you can handle a gun' he said with a serious tone in his voice. My smile went bigger by the thought he would finally give me a special gun! 'It's your lucky day' because he knew my old wish when I was fourteen. Fourteen and a beginning spy I only dreamed of guns like James Bond had. But they never gave me one because of my very young age. 'I'm seventeen' I told him proud, I strained my chest and other big muscles I had in my athlete body. While I stood like superman, he turned his back to me, to search for the gadgets he wanted to give me. After a couple of minutes he appeared with his hands full of heavy things. A gun shined and the other stuff disappeared. My eyes looked only for the gun which was small but still very dangerous looking. Smither was still walking when I took the gun out of the mountain of gadgets he carried. I felt the cold steel in my harmed hand. 'Thanks' I told the man who felt sorry for me, but knew I liked it as well. Maybe Jones knew it too… I knew it myself so why did I struggle? Because I always did… it's in my system. 'Ones you're on your mission I'm glad to be a spy' I muttered to myself.<p> 


End file.
